


smiles

by freedomatsea



Category: Once Upon a Time (TV)
Genre: Cuddles, F/M, Headcanon
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-05-15
Updated: 2014-05-15
Packaged: 2018-01-24 22:29:24
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 338
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1619267
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/freedomatsea/pseuds/freedomatsea
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>random cutesy headcanon</p>
            </blockquote>





	smiles

"You should still be smiling right now, Swan." Killian’s arms looped around her from behind and all the tenseness that had been dwelling between her shoulder blades fell away as she leaned back against his chest. His lips brush against the shell of her ear as her hands move to cover his hand and his hook.

"I thought I did something  _right_. I saved someone.” She sounds more than a little hopeless, even as she tilts her her head back and presses a kiss beneath the curve of his jaw, his beard prickling her lips. 

"You did, love." He assures her, holding her a little tighter then. "You saved an innocent woman’s  _life_  from her. The fact that Regina doesn’t see it that way speaks volumes about who she is.”

Emma shook her head, her eyes falling closed as she tilted her face up to the stars above them. “She’ll take it out on Henry… on  _you_.” It’s a fact that she’s come to accept. Regina will always strike at the people she loves, no matter what advanced between all of them.

"Then we’ll deal with that  _together_.” He urges her to turn around, his fingers curling around her hand, drawing it up to his lips. “You’re the one in the right here, love.”

"I just worry about Henry." 

Killian nodded his head slowly, using his hook to brush hair behind her shoulder. “Aye, as do I. But doing something to the lad, or to me, or to your parents wouldn’t be a wise play on her part. There’s still a chance Robin might choose her.”

Emma’s brows knit together, tilting her head to the side as she searched his face, “What if that were Milah that came back from the past.”

He sucked in a sharp breath, his jaw setting hard for a brief second before he’s drawing her in closer to him, holding her gaze so she knows that the words he speaks are truth. “I’d still choose you. You make me a better man, love.”

 


End file.
